


hearts aflame

by wearing_tearing



Series: mirror my melody [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bonding, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Run, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Omega Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rimming, Scent Marking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Running is freeing.That’s what Bucky holds on to when he gets in place, surrounded by thirty or so Omegas, all ready to start the Run. The wind on his face, the earth beneath his feet, the speed that takes him through the trees and deep into the woods.Running is freeing, even when you’re running with the promise of being caught.





	hearts aflame

**Author's Note:**

> ★ write the fic you want to see in the world ★
> 
>   
> a huge thank you to talkplaylove for 1) yelling at me about mating runs, 2) reading this over for beefiness and words, 3) being the best person ever, and 4) leaving this very important note to all readers: **put Mariah Carey's Honey on while reading this fic**. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Bucky says when he flops down on his ratty old couch with a grunt, the sign-up slip for Brookland’s 107th Mating Run clutched in his hand.

“James,” Natasha sighs, lips slightly turned down at the corners. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Bucky swallows hard. He can already feel the dread pooling at his gut and making his stomach churn. “It’s been ten years, Nat. I’m tired of running and never getting chased.”

Brookland’s Mating Run isn’t compulsory, but it is always an Omega’s best bet at finding a mate. Bucky’s been running since he turned 18, freshly presented and eager to bond, just waiting for the moment his Alpha would find him and claim him in the woods.

After ten years, Bucky finds it hard to hold on to that dream. Even when his heart still skips a beat when he sees the red flags adorning the treelines and the banners announcing another Run.

“You know you will find someone,” Natasha says as she curls into Bucky’s side and lays her head on his shoulder. “Don’t lose hope.”

Bucky snorts. “You’re only saying that because you already found your mate.”

Natasha smiles a little. “It did take me five years,” she says. “Clint was hard to catch.”

She sounds so incredibly proud of Clint for that that Bucky can’t help but smile back. It still stings, though, seeing his best friends finding their mates Run after Run, while Bucky treks alone in the woods and always comes back with no one to call his own.

“I’m not doing it anymore,” Bucky tells her, voice steady and true. “This is the last time.”

“Bucky—”

“I’m tired, Nat,” Bucky says with a sad smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I don’t have any more strength left in me. Not for this.”

“The last time, then.” Natasha nods. There’s a glint in her eyes that speaks of hidden thoughts. “Maybe you will find someone.”

Bucky snorts. “I doubt it.”

Yet, he still dares to hope.

 

**

 

The thing about Bucky is that he’s, well… Bucky.

He’s tall and broad and built like a sturdy oak tree, with thick arms and thick thighs and a thick waist that curves up into a chiseled chest. He’s strong, stronger than Omegas are supposed to be, and his body shows that power with every shift of muscle and show of strength.

There is nothing delicate about Bucky. Not as far as the eye can see.

Bucky hides his softness in the curl of a smile and in every beat of his heart. It comes out in the way he talks to his friends, in the way he cares for his sister’s children when they visit, in the way he transforms logs of wood into beautifully carved furniture.

Not many people get a chance to see beyond Bucky’s gruff exterior. They take in his body and serious face and dismiss him.

_Omegas shouldn’t look like that._

_He’s too big, too strong._

_Too angry._

That is not the truth of Bucky’s heart.

Not even close.

 

**

 

Bucky wakes up on the day of the Run with a heavy heart.

He means what he told Nat: this is the last time he’s doing this. He’s tired of being overlooked just because he doesn’t meet society’s expectations of what Omegas should be and look like. There is worth in who he is as a person, _exactly_ as he is, and fuck all the Alphas who can’t see that.

He deserves better.

He deserves someone who likes him for him.

Bucky holds on to that belief while he showers, using the unscented soap and shampoo specific for the Run. They can’t use anything that alters their natural scent. Not when Alphas will be relying on how Omegas smell to chase and claim the one they want for themselves.

Natasha likes to say Bucky smells permanently of sawdust, which… eh. While Bucky doesn’t really mind, he sure as fuck hopes that’s not all there is to his scent.

The dark gray sweatpants and black tank top Bucky set out for the run feel soft and nice against his warm skin. He knows better than to pick something that is too constricting or fancy. First, he will be running around barefoot in the woods and second, he hopes his clothes will be ripped off of him when his Alpha finds him. He’s not about to ruin perfectly nice clothes for this. Not anymore.

Bucky takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

He can get through this.

One final time.

 

**

 

Bucky’s already waiting on the porch when Natasha’s truck stops in front of his house. He hops off the steps and climbs onto the passenger seat, knowing better than to complain when that puts him flush against Clint.

“Hey,” Bucky says, accepting the orange muffin Clint offers him with a hand. Running with an empty stomach is never fun. “Thanks.”

“You good?” Clint asks. There’s a knowing glint behind his eyes when he glances at Bucky, speaking of his own experience with the Run. He’s only participated once, more out of duty than a real desire to find someone, but ended up caught and claimed. A mate, during his first try.

Bucky tries not to resent him and is glad to say he succeeds 99.9% of the time.

Today is a little harder, though.

Bucky shrugs, taking a bite of his muffin so he doesn’t have to answer.

Natasha’s driving is careful as they pass through town and Bucky takes those few precious minutes to center himself. He watches the people outside walk in the direction of the woods, laughing with a kind of excited and nervous energy that takes hold of the townsfolk whenever a new Run is on.

Bucky wishes he were excited, but all he can muster is a tired kind of resolve to get through this so he can go home, take a nice bath, and then pass out on his bed.

“You’re going to be fine,” Natasha says, almost like she’s reading his mind.

“I know,” Bucky answers, because yes, he will be fine. Eventually.

“I mean it.” Natasha throws a look at him over Clint’s nose, and then goes back to her quest on finding them a parking space. “We always find what we need when we’re not looking for it.”

Bucky snorts without any humor. “Great.”

Clint elbows him on the side. “She’s right. Yesterday I lost my slippers and it was only after I gave up looking that I found them under Lucky’s bed.”

“Lucky does love slippers,” Bucky says, smiling a little at the mental imagine of the dog hoarding Clint’s shoes. He sombers. “Guess this means I’ll find my one and only today, because I’m sure as fuck giving up.”

“When you come out of those woods with your mate, you’ll owe me coffee for a month,” Natasha declares.

“Fine by me,” Bucky says. It’s a bet he’s willing to take. He knows he’ll win.

Natasha and Clint walk him to one of the Omega registration booths, and then hang around while Bucky gets himself sorted. His wrist itches around the red bracelet they put on him, containing his name and contact information, which will be used to validate his mating bond if he ends the race with a mate.

There are still a few minutes before Bucky needs to get himself to the starting line, so he fills them by going through his stretching routine and listening to Natasha and Clint bicker. Omegas have a head start during the race, with Alphas following behind ten minutes later. It gives Omegas a chance to leave a scent trail for Alphas to follow, which helps with the thrill of the chase.

A horn sounds.

Bucky gulps and ignores the way his heart races. “That’s my cue. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Not for long,” Natasha tells him with absolutely certainty. She waves her fingers at him, knowing better than to touch him and make him smell like another Alpha. “You’ll be with your mate.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at her. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“I know I have more faith in you than you do in yourself,” Natasha replies.

Bucky presses his lips together. That’s always been Natasha.

“Good luck,” Clint tells him with a quick pat on the shoulder. “We’ll stay until you come out.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says, because he knows better than to argue with his two best friends. “See you on the other side.”

With a deep breath, Bucky walks to the edge of the woods.

 

**

 

Running is freeing.

That’s what Bucky holds on to when he gets in place, surrounded by thirty or so Omegas, all ready to start the Run. The wind on his face, the earth beneath his feet, the speed that takes him through the trees and deep into the woods.

Running is freeing, even when you’re running with the promise of being caught.

The horn blares through the air again, signaling the beginning of the Run, and Bucky is off like a shot. He’s one of the first ones to break through the treelines and loose sight of the others, putting distance between himself and whatever Alphas will follow.

Mud and leaves cling to his feet and get caught in his sweats, but Bucky doesn’t let himself stop. He runs and runs and runs, brushing through bushes and trailing his hand over tree trunks, leaving his scent through the woods.

Bucky doesn’t make it easy, though.

There are false starts and dead-end trails, places where Bucky’s scent is thick but he’s nowhere to be found. He wants to be caught, but he will not make this an easy chase. It is his final Run, so Bucky’s mate will have to work hard to find him and claim him.

They will have to show him their worth.

A howl sounds off to his left. Someone has been claimed, and the Alpha is warning off anyone who dares come closer. Bucky adjusts his course. He doesn’t want to be caught in someone else’s mating frenzy.

Omegas don’t start the Run with the beginning of their heat cycles. Everyone needs to be of clear minds and hearts to participate, as clouded judgement and impaired consent are strictly against the rules.

Omegas do finish the run with the beginning of their heat cycles, though. Heat spreads through them almost as soon as they submit to the Alpha who caught them, accepting their claim. It is what’s needed for a successful mating, but after the bond is formed, the heat settles down into a slow burning flame that holds until everyone is off the woods and closed off in their own houses.

Bucky has always wondered what that is like: spending his heat with an Alpha. He’s had the option in the form of a few offers thrown his way from Alphas willing to help and eager to be with someone who looks so unconventionally Omega, but it never seemed right. Bucky has always wondered, but he has also always wanted to wait.

Right now, it seems like he’s going to be waiting forever.

There’s the bright gleam of small pond to Bucky’s right. The sun reflects against the water, calling out to Bucky’s dry throat and sweat soaked skin. He makes his way towards it, keeping an ear out for cracking branches and the thudding of footsteps approaching. Only silence and the singing of birds can be heard.

Bucky sighs with relief at the first touch of his palms against the water. He cups some with his hands and brings it over his face, smiling at the refreshing feeling the cooling water has against his heated skin. He takes off his soaked shirt and sticks it in the waistband of his pants, and then pours more water down his chest and over his shoulders. His pants are getting soaked, but the sheer relief of the liquid against his body is more than worth it.

It also means his scent washes away, little by little, until it is nothing more than a faint trace of it in the wind.

Bucky smiles to himself. If there is an Alpha out there who really wants him, they’ll sure be in for the chase of their lives.

And that’s when Bucky feels it: a gaze on the back of his neck, sizing him up, and someone waiting to pounce.

Bucky doesn’t give them a chance.

On quick feet and with a smile on his face, Bucky uses the hard earned strength of his body and dashes off along the pond and away from his admirer. He can hear laughter and the swish of feet behind him as they run through the trees, jump over fallen logs, and steer away from other participants.

Bucky’s heart races as fast as his legs run and the butterflies in his stomach flip with each passing step. Excitement and curiosity colors his every breath, but he fights off the urge to glance over his shoulder and catch a glimpse of whoever is chasing him.

 _This Alpha is smart_ , Bucky thinks with a smile. Bucky didn’t hear them approach the pond nor did he scent them in the air. They must have been downwind, looking their fill and biding their time, until Bucky’s instincts let him know someone was near and he gave chase.

It seems this Alpha also wants to see what Bucky is made of.

Bucky is more than happy to oblige.

He turns sharply to the right and then veers to the left, listening as his Alpha skids against a pile of fallen wet leaves and almost crashes into a tree in his hurry to follow. Bucky laughs under his breath at the burst of curses he can hear from behind him, but he doesn’t stop running. He’s having way too much fun.

His Alpha seems to be equal parts amused and proud at Bucky’s antics. Maybe with an added bit of annoyance, if going by the way they huff and puff and run a little bit faster. Bucky’s heart skips a beat.

Another howl cuts through the air, this time coming from somewhere ahead of them. Bucky is the one to curse now. It won’t do him and his Alpha any good if they stumble across someone else’s mating.

Bucky takes a deep breath and turns right, as far away from the mating couples as he can. He knows they’re nearing the edge of the woods and getting closer and closer to the trails that make way for the steep mountains that surround their little town. Soon, there will be no place left for Bucky to run to.

Bucky’s breath stutters in his chest and nervous excitement slithers up his spine. As much as he loves the thrill of the chase, there is only one thing he can do. Only one thing _left_ for him to do.

Bucky stops.

Strong arms wrap themselves around his waist a second later, tackling him to the ground. Bucky laughs and lets himself be caught, lets himself enjoy this free fall, knowing he is safe in his mate’s arms. His mate, who flips them around so easily as to cushion Bucky’s fall, taking in the brunt of their combined weights as they both lie down together, tangled in each other’s arms.

And that’s when Bucky smells him. Really, _really_ smells him.

A scent that is earth rich and honey sweet with a hint of charcoal, all which curls with need and such a deep sense of home that makes Bucky’s mouth water and his soul sing. A scent that is as familiar to Bucky as every beat of his own heart.

Bucky whispers, heart in his throat, unable to believe what his nose tells him, “Steve?”

 

**

 

Bucky had a best friend, once.

Raised together and inseparable; where Steve Rogers went, Bucky wasn’t that far behind. They were as close as two five-year-old kids could be, brought together by a bond of friendship and loyalty that started when Bucky stopped Steve from getting his butt kicked by a group of older boys that went to their school.

Steve was a little slip of a thing back then, all sharp angles and skinny legs, with angry righteousness burning behind his eyes that followed him well into their teenage years.

When they were both sixteen, Steve’s mother passed. After the funeral, Steve was whisked away to the capital to live with a distant uncle, leaving Bucky with promises of letters and keeping in touch.

They did, for a while, but life tends to get in the way. The phone calls and postcards stopped being exchange after a while and, two years after Steve left, they stopped all together.

And now, Steve is back. And he seems ready to turn Bucky’s life upside down.

 

**

 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve says with a soft and proud smile.

There is nothing little or skinny about the Steve lying under Bucky, so different from Bucky’s own memories. Bucky can feel every shift and ripple of muscle that makes up Steve’s new powerful body, clothed in only a flimsy pair of gym shorts. Steve must have changed physically when he presented as an Alpha, gained the strength and muscles to match the fierceness of his own heart.

 _His smile is still the same_ , Bucky notes, flashing Steve a smile of his own. Steve doesn’t seem to mind Bucky’s own strength as his arms tighten around Bucky’s waist, pulling him close and keeping him from shifting away.

Like Bucky would ever want to do that.

Bucky takes in a shaky breath and lets out an even shakier laugh. He drops his head, bumping his forehead with Steve’s, and tries not to shiver when Steve’s delicious scent fills his nose.

“Of course it’s you,” Bucky says, because that makes some wonderful kind of sense. He hadn't even known Steve was _back_ , let alone participating in the Run.

Bucky’s last Run.

Oh my _god_ , Natasha totally knew something.

Steve slides his hands up and down Bucky’s bare back. Whether it is for comfort or scenting, Bucky’s doesn’t care. He leans into the touch anyway, eager to have Steve’s hands on him.

“It’s me,” Steve murmurs, eyes dark and bright under the sun. “Is that okay?”

Bucky nods, taking advantage of the movement to nuzzle Steve’s cheek and breathe him in. “I didn’t know you were back.”

Steve lets out this rumbling little sound of pleasure and nuzzles Bucky back, rubbing his stubbled jaw against the side of Bucky’s head, marking Bucky with his scent. “I am. For good. Bought a house here and everything.”

Bucky grins, happiness bubbling up inside his chest and spilling over. “You’re staying.”

“If you’ll have me.”

Bucky lifts his head up only so he can lean in again, angling his face just right, his lips brushing Steve’s own when he speaks, “You caught me. I’m yours if you want me.”

When Steve grins back at him, it is the most beautiful thing Bucky’s ever seen.

 

**

 

This is what pure happiness must feel like.

Steve surges up and presses their lips together in a kiss that is scorching hot and full of promise. One of his hands slides up Bucky’s back until it finds a place on the back of Bucky’s neck, possessive and sure, holding on and keeping Bucky exactly where Steve wants him.

Bucky is eager to surrender to Steve’s touch, but not just yet. He kisses back just as hard, just as deep, licking his way past Steve’s lips and tasting as much of him as he can. It’s a heady and languid kiss that sets Bucky’s soul on fire, makes his breath hitch, and somehow feels like all of his dreams come true.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps when he pulls back, breathing hard and with a flush to his cheeks.

Steve stares back at him like Bucky is the most precious being in this world, all soft eyes and a tender smile that makes Bucky want to kiss him again. So Bucky does. He catches Steve’s mouth in another kiss, giving in to the happiness and the unspoken promise between them.

Bucky laughs when Steve flips them over again so Bucky is the one with his back on the ground, Steve’s strong and beautiful body blanketing his. He does it so easily still, like Bucky weighs nothing. It makes Bucky feels small, for once, safe in his Alpha’s arms.

“You’ve changed,” Bucky says, letting his hands roam over Steve’s muscled back and down his biceps. He stops to give them a squeeze, and doesn’t miss the way Steve flexes under his palms. “Show off.”

Steve is the one who laughs now, but his dark eyes speak of something other than amusement when he lets his gaze rake over Bucky’s bare chest and thick waist. “You’ve changed too,” he says with approval, and looking a little bit like he wants to swallow Bucky whole.

Bucky gulps, as a thrill of excitement shoots through him. He would not be opposed to that.

“You like it?” Bucky asks, unable to stop himself. There is no doubt in his mind that Steve likes all of him, exactly the way he is, but it’s always good to hear those things aloud.

Steve answers by ducking his head and rubbing his stubbled jaw against Bucky’s neck, right over his scent glands, and then molding his lips over Bucky’s pulse point. “I love it,” Steve says with a light bite. “I love how strong you are, how you’ve always been, and the way your body matches that strength.”

Bucky whines and bares his neck, longing for the sharp bite of Steve’s teeth, for his claim. Steve doesn’t give it to him. Not yet.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky huffs in complaint, kicking at Steve’s shin with his heel.

Steve smiles against Bucky’s skin, still busy rubbing his face all over Bucky’s neck and collarbones and jaw, marking Bucky up with his scent. “You’re smart too,” Steve says with a kiss to Bucky’s chin. “Got me running around in circles after you, chasing your scent.”

Bucky squirms a little, tilting his head down so he can nuzzle Steve’s cheek and mark him in return. “Wasn’t about to make this easy on you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.” Bucky nips at Steve’s jaw, and then laughs when Steve growls playfully at him. “Had to make sure I got the right kind of Alpha after me.”

“And did you?” Steve murmurs, lips brushing softly against Bucky’s own.

Bucky smirks. “Eh.”

Steve growls again, although there is nothing playful about the sound this time. “You’re _mine_ ,” he states, eyes flashing and his scent pouring so thick it makes Bucky shiver.

“Yeah?” Bucky breathes out, smirk lost into a soft smile when he starts to feel the tell-tale lick of heat in his gut. It will happen soon. His body and his soul know what he wants. “You’re mine too.”

“I am,” Steve agrees with a pleased rumble, rubbing their noses together. “Only yours.”

There is an edge to Bucky’s whine this time, a little more desperate than the others. His skin prickles just as his scent turns sweeter, letting them both know what’s to come.

“Steve,” Bucky murmurs, shifting so his legs wrap themselves around Steve’s waist.

“I got you, Buck,” Steve promises him, bending his head down so he can scent Bucky a bit more, a growl forming in his chest when he catches the sweet turn of Bucky’s heat scent. “I’ll take care of you.”

Bucky gasps when Steve’s mouth comes down over his scent glands, but no bite follows. The mark Steve sucks into Bucky’s skin is a show of intent, a promise that Steve will fulfill once they’re tied together. It lights Bucky up from the inside, sending hot sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. He can feel himself start to grow slick between his legs.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Bucky tells him, getting his fingers tangled through Steve’s hair and tugging a little.

With another kiss to Bucky’s neck, Steve lifts his head up. When he howls to warn off other Alphas from their location, the sounds splits the air and makes a home inside Bucky’s heart.

 

**

 

Bucky has a second to be thankful for not wearing fancy clothes when Steve promptly rips his sweatpants off of him. Steve’s claws snatch to the waistband and, with a forceful tug, he splits the seams that hold the fabric together, leaving Bucky bare and naked under him on the forest ground.

Bucky doesn’t complain. Steve is on him a moment later, wasting only a few precious seconds squirming out of his gym shorts before settling in between Bucky’s spread legs, the hard line of his cock bumping into the crease of Bucky’s hip.

Their scents mingle together, heat sweet and rut rich, just as their lips come together in a deep and desperate kiss. And now there _is_ desperation for them to come together, to tie, to create a bond. Bucky hitches his legs up and around Steve’s waist, bringing him in, while the scent of his slick permeates the air.

Steve growls and snakes a hand down to Bucky’s waist. His palm curves over the swell of Bucky’s ass and then slides behind with searching fingers until they trace over the spot where Bucky is open and wet for him. “ _Fuck_ , honey,” he groans, finger pressing lightly against the furl of Bucky’s hole.

“Want you,” Bucky gasps, hips hitching and trying to push back into Steve’s touch. His body feels like a slow burning flame, hot with lust and eager for everything Steve has to give him. “Please.”

“You’re so wet,” Steve groans again, the lost swallowed up when Bucky finds his lips in another kiss. “Turn around for me.”

Bucky whimpers, getting another sweet kiss from Steve before he does as he’s told. Steve kneels behind him when Bucky gets on all fours with his ass tilted up and legs spread, presenting for his Alpha.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Steve curses, hands already settling on each side of Bucky’s hips, keeping him in place. A thrill of excitement courses through Bucky at Steve’s ability to hold him down, like Bucky’s own strength is inconsequential. “Look at you.”

Bucky bites down on his bottom lip and bows his back even more. He can only imagine what a sight he makes with his legs spread and slick running down his skin, wet and open and ready to take his Alpha. “Steve, _please_.”

“Wanna taste you first,” Steve says, already mouthing his way down Bucky’s spine. He presses a kiss to the two dimples right above Bucky’s cheeks before using his hands to spread Bucky open even more. “Okay?”

“ _Yes_ , just please!” Bucky cries out. There’s only so much begging he can take before he loses himself in it, in the burning heat that takes over his body and makes him ready for Steve.

Turns out, Bucky doesn’t have to beg another time.

Bucky cries out again when he feels Steve’s mouth on him, licking him open and tasting his slick, the stubble on his cheeks scraping against the soft skin of Bucky’s ass. It feels so fucking _good_ , but it’s still not enough.

“You taste as sweet as you look,” Steve murmurs, tongue darting out for another taste.

Bucky pants and rests his head on his folded arms, pushing his ass back into Steve’s face. His thighs tremble as he tries to hold himself up and his cock is hard and leaking and begging for friction. Bucky tries to sneak a hand under and around himself, only to have Steve growl at him and bat his hand away.

“That’s mine,” Steve states, and proves his point by grabbing Bucky’s cock in hand and giving it a stroke.

Bucky’s entire body twitches at the possessiveness of the gesture, and he can only gasp out a, “Yes, yours,” before Steve ducks his head and goes back to eating him out with broad licks and little stabs of his tongue.

Bucky can feel his orgasm building just as his heat spikes, his scent turning ripe and even sweeter than before. He knows Steve can tell too, can smell and taste it on him, especially when Steve tightens his hold on Bucky’s cock and swipes a thumb over his slit, just as he licks into Bucky as deep as he can go.

“ _Steve_!” Bucky cries out as his orgasm runs through him, making him spill over Steve’s hand. Steve catches him when his legs can’t hold him up anymore, lying his pliant body on the forest ground once again and covering him up.

“So good, such a perfect Omega,” Steve murmurs as drops kisses all over Bucky’s face and neck. “And mine, all mine.”

Bucky shivers and clings to Steve, body craving his Alpha’s touch, his kisses, his knot. Bucky whines and arches into Steve, trying to make his clumsy legs wrap themselves around Steve’s waist again.

“I got you, I know what you need,” Steve shushes him. “You’re being so good to me, honey.”

Bucky follows the sound of Steve’s voice, fitting his mouth over the curve of Steve’s shoulder and neck and doing his best to hold when Steve hooks a hand to the back of his knee and holds Bucky open. Bucky whines again when he feels the gentle touch of Steve’s thumb over his sensitive hole, and the distressed sound turns quickly into one of pleasure when Steve pushes the digit inside, finally giving Bucky a little of what he’s been eager for.

“More,” Bucky moans, hips hitching in tiny little movements as he tries to fuck himself on Steve’s finger. “ _Alpha_.”

“Shhh,” Steve tells him and then moves them again, pressing kisses to Bucky’s shoulder and the side of his face when Bucky whines at the loss of contact. Steve settles them on their sides, and Bucky can’t stop from rubbing his ass back against Steve’s cock, loving the way Steve molds himself to the curve of his back and wraps Bucky up in his arms. “Open up for me,” Steve orders, and Bucky is helpless to do anything but obey.

This is his Alpha, his Steve, his dream come true.

Bucky cries out when Steve’s cock pushes inside of him, so hot and big and absolutely perfect, and feels his body and soul consumed by a kind of pleasure so strong it steals the breath from his lungs. Bucky surrenders to it, rocking his hips back to meet each and every one of Steve’s thrusts, while heat pools at his gut.

“Alpha,” Bucky gasps when he feels the first tug of Steve’s knot at his rim. He turns his head to the side, seeking Steve’s mouth with his own in a kiss that is sloppy and wet and so good it makes Bucky’s toes curl. “Alpha, please,” Bucky breathes out, one hand reaching behind him and grabbing at Steve’s hip, urging him on. “Do it, claim me, make me yours.”

Steve growls and fucks harder into him, his knot growing, but it isn’t until he presses one final time inside Bucky and ties them together that he puts his mouth on Bucky’s neck and _bites_.

Bucky comes around the fullness of Steve’s knot inside of him and at the sharp pain of Steve’s teeth breaking the skin over his scent glands. He can feel the soul bond snap into place, a ball of warm sunshine right under his heart that pulses _mate_ and _Steve_ and _love_. It shatters him into a million pieces and then arranges him back together, even better than he was before.

“Love you, love you, my mate, my Bucky,” Steve babbles as he nuzzles and licks at Bucky’s mating bite, pouring love and pride through the bond.

Bucky laughs a little, still trying to catch his breath. His heat is sated for now, while their bond settles and they’re tied together, and the desperation and lust Bucky was feeling before slowly gives place to happiness and a bone-deep kind of contentment he’s never experienced before.

There is still something missing, though.

The thought barely crosses Bucky’s mind before Steve is already moving and raising his wrist to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky laughs again, enjoying the way Steve’s knot tugs at him with the movement. He brushes his lips over Steve’s pulse point, soft and sweet, and then bites down, claiming Steve as his own.

Steve gasps at the sting, and Bucky can feel Steve’s knot throbbing inside of him when Steve comes another time. Bucky licks the blood from his lips and kisses the palm of Steve’s hand, and then slides it down to his stomach, where he tangles their fingers together and holds on.

“Steve?” Bucky asks, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Hm?” Steve asks, too busy nuzzling at Bucky’s neck.

“I love you too,” Bucky says, smile widening when he feels the little flicker of surprise that runs through their bond before it turns into happiness so bright Bucky has to close his eyes.

“My mate,” Steve says again, breathing Bucky in. “Mine.”

Bucky turns his head to nuzzle Steve back, loving the way their scents are mingled together. “And you’re mine.”

Steve hugs him tighter at that. “You smell like me,” he says, and Bucky laughs at the smugness that courses through the bond.

“That’s what happens when you mate,” Bucky replies. He snuggles back into Steve’s chest, loving how safe and comfortable he feels in Steve’s arms. “Speaking of which, how long until your knot goes down?”

“Dunno.” Steve sniffs at Bucky again and then lets out a pleased little grumble. “Maybe twenty minutes or so.”

“Enough time for us to catch up then,” Bucky says, and smiles when Steve groans.

“Can’t we just bask in our newly formed bond?”

Bucky sighs, all mock suffering. “Typical Alpha. Shoots off once and you’re useless the rest of the day.”

“Excuse you,” Steve protests, a little bit of outrage coloring his tone, even though he can feel Bucky’s joking. “I’m useful.”

“Sure.”

Steve peers down at Bucky, lips pressed together like he’s trying not to laugh. His furrowed brows betray his offense, though. “I’m going to tell you about my entire life.”

Bucky laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I don’t need to know about your _entire life_. Just the time you spent away from me,” he says, but it’s too late now.

Steve’s already accepted the challenge.

“I was born on July 4th, 1990,” Steve starts, ignoring the way that sets Bucky laughing again, ”to Sarah and Joseph Rogers…”

 

**

 

It does take around twenty minutes for Steve’s knot to go down, which they spend trading stories about their lives and sharing sweet kisses. Bucky makes a little hurt sound in the back of his throat when Steve finally pulls out, although he has to admit he kind of likes the feeling of Steve’s come sliding down his thighs.

“Can I see?” Steve asks, fingers already gently brushing between Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky ignores the rush of blood to his cheeks and nods, turning on his stomach and letting Steve have his fill. Bucky smiles at the rough groan Steve lets out when he spreads Bucky open, and then has to bite back a shocked gasp when he feels Steve’s tongue on him again, cleaning him up.

“ _Steve_!” Bucky doesn’t know whether to pull back or push into Steve’s mouth, so he settles for staying exactly where he is while Steve holds him down. That’s another thing: Bucky loves that Steve’s strength matches his own and how much Steve seems to love Bucky’s strong body right back.

“You taste so good,” Steve says as a way of explanation. “Like us. Together.”

Bucky bites down on his bottom lip and doesn’t answer. The only sounds he lets out are soft moans and low whimpers of pleasure while Steve cleans him up, all which build up to a cry when he comes again a few minutes later.

Steve kisses Bucky’s nape, nuzzling a little at the back of his ear. “Hi.”

Bucky huffs. “Never knew you were this kinky.”

Steve blushes a little, but looks entirely unapologetic when he says, “Well, yeah.”

Bucky laughs and pushes at Steve so they can sit down, and then twists his nose in disgust when he looks down at himself. His skin is a mess of sweat and come and mud and leaves, couple together with a little bit of blood and a few bruises from Steve’s mouth and hands.

“Think we can find the pond again without bumping into anyone on the way?” Bucky asks, plucking a leaf stuck to his left nipple and dropping it on the ground.

Steve puffs up his chest and clenches his jaw like he’s ready to fuck up anyone who dares stand in the way of Bucky and water. “We can.”

Bucky grins.

His _Alpha_.

 

**

 

Bucky sighs at the feeling of fresh cool water against his sensitive skin. The lingering sparks of heat burn low in his gut, a reminder that soon enough his heat will spike again and he and Steve will need to be out of the forest.

“Okay?” Steve asks as he comes up behind Bucky, lips finding Bucky’s mating bite and brushing softly against it.

“Yup.” Bucky tilts his head back on Steve’s shoulder, enjoying the way Steve’s hands roam over his chest and stomach, helping to wipe away the mud that clings to his skin. Bucky’s lips twitch up when he feels Steve take a little advantage of his position to bring his hands up to Bucky’s pecs and give them a light squeeze. “Thinking about heat week.”

Steve makes a noise of assent against Bucky’s neck, hands swiping down again. “We can spend it at your house,” he offers right away.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t exactly have furniture yet,” Steve mumbles in admission, his hands squeezing Bucky’s waist when Bucky laughs.

“That’s settled, then. We should probably head out soon.”

“Hm, soon.” Steve turns Bucky around, arms wrapping themselves around Bucky’s waist and pulling him into a kiss. “Gotta make you smell like me first, though.”

Bucky laughs but doesn’t push Steve away when he starts rubbing his face against Bucky’s neck. “I already smell like you, you big lug.”

“Not enough,” Steve complains, pressing his body tight to Bucky’s own.

Bucky hides a smile against Steve’s shoulder, his own hands sliding up and down Steve’s side. “I have an idea,” he pipes up.

Bucky’s idea ends up with them by the edge of the pond, jerking each other off and spilling over each other’s stomach. Bucky doesn’t waste any time rubbing his own come on Steve’s skin, knowing everyone will be able to smell him on his Alpha.

They walk back to town with their arms wrapped around each other, naked and mated and eager to validate their bond. There is no shame in breaking through the treeline without a stitch of clothing on. There is only the happiness that echoes through their bond, with a little awe from Bucky and a lot of pride from Steve.

One of the volunteers waves them over to a booth when she sees them arrive, congratulating them on their mating and directing them to a sealed off bag with clothes for them both. They only bother with putting on sweatpants; the shirts would cover their mating bites, and neither Bucky or Steve want to hide them.

They’re proud of their bond and they want to show it.

Validating their mating goes off without a hitch. They get sent over to another booth where volunteers cut off their bracelets and gather the information for the Matin Run system. About five minutes later, Bucky and Steve have a mating certificate in hand and matching smiles on their faces.

“Is it okay if we go find my friends real quick?” Bucky asks Steve, although he’s already dragging him over to the picnic tables set up for the friends and family of participants of the Run.

“Of course,” Steve says, and then preens. “It’s not everyday you claim the best mate.”

“The best, huh?” Bucky pokes Steve on the side, laughing when Steve catches his hand and pulls him into a sideways hug.

Steve smacks a kiss to his forehead. “The bestest ever.”

Nat and Clint catch sight on him just as Bucky spots them on one of the far left tables, away from the crowd. Clint jumps on the bench and starts waving his arms at Bucky, beaming so wide he looks slightly creepy. Natasha merely raises an eyebrow as they approach, a knowing glint in her eyes that speak of vindication.

“You.” Bucky points a finger at her. He knew Natasha knew something. Her insistence that he’d find someone in this Run was too suspicious otherwise.

“Hello, Steve,” Natasha says, totally ignoring Bucky. “Are you settling in alright?”

Steve grins at him and curls an arm around Bucky’s waist, holding him close. “Yup. Thanks for getting me in contact with Colonel Phillips. He was just as eager to sell the house as you promised.”

Bucky gasps, twirling around and pointing a finger at Steve. “ _You_.”

Steve nips lightly at Bucky’s finger. “Me.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at him. “Punk.”

Steve goes back to grinning. “You love me.”

“I’m reconsidering my feelings on your person,” Bucky sniffs, and then lets out a surprised gasp when Steve kisses him, deep and sweet.

“Not really,” Steve says against his mouth, bumping his nose against Bucky’s.

“No, not really.” Bucky kisses him again, although his lips twitch up in a smile when he hears Clint coo. “I am reconsidering my bet with _this one_ , though,” he says as he turns to Natasha. “It’s void if you have inside information.”

Natasha taps her nails on the table. “I’ll grant it,” she says, and then flashes him a pleased smile. “I’m happy for you.”

“We have to celebrate!” Clint shouts, about to throw his arms around Bucky. He stops short of it when that gets growls from Steve and Natasha both. “But later. After you don’t smell like heat and our Alphas are done being possessive weirdos.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Steve will never stop being a weirdo.”

“Hey!” Steve protests, while Clint and Natasha laugh.

Bucky smiles at them, and then gasps a little when he feels a tug in his gut. “Steve, we need to go.”

Steve’s eyes darken when he breathes in, nostrils flaring, and takes in the sweetness curling on Bucky’s scent again. “Yes, we do.”

Bucky barely manages to wave goodbye at Nat and Clint before Steve is dragging him to the parking lot so they can get in his car. They still have time, but Bucky knows it won’t take long until he needs Steve’s knot again.

Bucky smiles.

“What?” Steve glances at him from over his shoulder, the sunlight catching on his hair and making him glow.

“Nothing,” Bucky says, leaning in for one last kiss before they get in the car. “I’m just happy you caught me.”

“Buck,” Steve murmurs, cupping a hand around Bucky’s neck, palm pressed to the mating bite. The one on his wrist brushes lightly against Bucky’s jaw, making them shiver. “I caught you and I’m never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) ~


End file.
